It's Not Over
by InuLover46
Summary: After the bettle with Naraku is over Kagome takes the jewel home to protect, leaving Inuyasha to be with Kikyo. That's what he wanted, or was it? After the jewel acts up Naraku appears and reaks havoc in Kagome's time. What will Kagome do? (ACTUALLY MORE WORDS THEN WHAT IT SAYS)
1. goodbye

**I do not own Inuyasha :( *sulks in the corner***

**This story comes to me from SilverDrops-6593. Thank you so much for gettign me started :)**

**" talking"**

'_thinking'_

* * *

It was over finally. After a catastrophic blow from Inuyasha combined with an arrow from Kagome's bow Naraku had disolved into pink sparkles. Everyone looked around in amazment. The quest they had started a year ago had finally ended.

Kagome looked threw the grass where Naraku had stood easily finding a large clump of the Shikon Jewel. Covering it with both hands she forced it to melt together. This was the easy part. Kagome's heart beat hard. She thought of what she had to do next. '_I'm sorry Inuyasha but if you want her you can't be a full demon.'_

Kagome walked to the rest of the group slowly. Miroku was staring at his hand in amazement while being embraced tightly by Sango who was crying. Shippo was practicly vibrating with excitement when he closed the gap between the rest of them and Kagome.

"Kagome you can stay with us forever now!" Shippo said with wide green eyes.

"No Shippo...I can't" At the everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"What the fuck do you mean wench? If you leave who is gonna take care of the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha yelled. Taking a step closer agitation aparent in his eyes.

"I'll take it home and protect it. There are no demons in my time so it will be safe." Kagome said staring at the ground. "I still have school and everything ya' know? I'll miss all of you." The words came with a tear.

"You'r like a sister to me." Sango muttered then looked at Miroku "To us. But we understand and we will miss you too."

"Shippo you understand too right?" Kagome pleaded.

"I think so but what will happen to me?" Shipppo cried.

"We will take you in." Sango said confidently slipping an arm around Miroku.

"Does anyone care what I want?" Inuyasa bellowed

_'You can't back out now this is what you have to do' _Kagome though. Giving Shippo a kiss and ruffling his hair one last time Kagome turned to the new happy couple. "Take care of him guys." One group hug later Kagome was running towards the well. She was almost ten feet from it when Inuyasha stopped infront of her.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Going home. I'll miss you Inuyasha, but this is what you wanted right?" Kagome threw herself at him in a bone crushing farewell hug quickly. Before he could react she was past him and over the ledge of the well.

"Kagome! Don't go!"

_' I love you Inuyasha. Be happy with Kikyo.'_


	2. mourning

**I don't own Inuyasha but if I did I'd be the happiest person alive!**

**SilverDrops-6593 you made this all possible thankyou :)**

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed in the dark. The crying had finally stopped. Kagome had thought she would die of dehydration from crying but aparently you'r body wont't let you do that. No, she would have to live the rest of her life like this. Staring at the Shikon Jewel and wishing Inuyasha loved her instead.

_'I can wish all I want but it wasn't meant to be. Kikyo was always suposed to be his and I should be here. Too late now the well is closed.'_

This fact Kagome had discovered after she got threw the well then changed her mind. Climbing out she jumped back in again only to twist her ankle at the bottom.

"Kagome darling, I brought you a wrap for you'r ankle." Mrs. Higurashi said gently while seating herself on her daughters bed.

Kagome knew her mother understood that something was wrong. Holding up the Shikon jewel Kagome muttered quietly, "We won Mamma. Naraku is finally gone."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your friend celebrating?"

"I can't stay Mamma. I can't be a third wheel to Inuyasha and Kikyo anymore. I just want to go to sleep Mamma can we talk about this tomorow?" _'Or never'_

"Sure hunny." Then quietly Mrs. Higurashi left her daughter to drown in her sorrows.

* * *

Inuyasha stood motionless staring at the well. _' This isn't what I wanted. I wanted her to be my mate now that everything is over' I would have stayed half demon for her.'_ With that though Inuyasha dropped to his knees and did somethign he hadn't done in a long time. He cried. He cried until his eyes burned and his chest heaved then he cried some more. Unknowingly he cried in union with Kagome.

He couldn't help his nature finally coming through. He was mad. _' How dare she assume what I wanted.' _He pulled himself off his knees. If she wanted him to be with Kikyo then he would go. Instantly he was running threw the forest baring his name. Bared it because he had been sealed and freed from it. Freed by Kagome...well she had freed him for the last time.

At sunset Inuyasha found Kikyo and she was more then willing to take him back.

"It's a good thing that girl left. She never belonged here anyway. Now we can be together like we were always meant to be" Kikyo smiled wickedly grabbing Inuyasha by the hand and pulling him towards the nearest village where they would make a new hut and start what Inuyasha was wrongly assuming would be a happy life.

* * *

When Kagome finally slept she couldn't help but feel that something had been left undone. This knawing feeling was overlapped by her exaustion and forgotten. While she slept the Shikon jewel shone brightly under her pillow


	3. changes and shocks

**I don't own Inuyasha :'(**

**Thankyou to SilverDrops-6593**

Kagome awoke to a dreary day. Monday, a day she dreaded. Not only did she have a math test but this would be her third day home. Inuyasha would not be there to get her like he usually would be. Right not he would probably be snuggling up to Kikyo and telling her how he missed her all that time.

_ 'Dont you think like that now you need to stay strong.'_

Kagome reached for her textbook deep in her dresser drawer when she noticed something odd. The Shikon jewel was glowing.

_'It must just be reacting to all the violence and stuff here in the future'_

Wanting to push everything from the Inuyasha's time into her past she donned her raincoat and walked to school.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke in a hut. Though he would rather be in the Goshinboku. Kikyo was cooking a stew happily, obviously not noticing his bad mood.

"Will you be going to visit the monk and slayer today?" Kikyo asked sweetly.

"Yeah I will." Inuyasha lied. Everyday since Kagome had left he had gone to Kaede's village and tried to get through the well. His hope was fading.

"So dearest Inuyasha I have made all the arrangements for our wedding. Kaede is prepared for it tomorow...If you agree" Kikyo said averting her gaze

Inuyasha thought about that for a minute. Kagome probably wasn't coming back. But what if she did._ 'I don't live my life for that wench she fucking left'_

" Yeah I agree" Inuyasha replied quietly.

He walked out slowly, heading toward Kaede's village. Heartbreak chewed at his heart. In the time he spent with Kagome he had grown to love her though he couldn't place when. Suddenly one warm afternoon sitting with her he realised that being around her was comfortable. The feeling had only grown from there.

Now he was poised to marry Kikyo. What else could he do? He had loved Kikyo once and he could do it again. One thing was certain. He would not take Kikyo as his mate. A mate became part of your soul, they were a lifelong partner. As long as Kagome might come back Kikyo would remain only as a wife in a human way.

After unsuccessfully trying to get through the well Inuyasha decided to check on Shippo. Kagome maybe gone but she would still want him to check on the brat.

Without knocking he walked into Kaede's hut which was housing the new couple until they built one of their own. Inuyasha upon walking in over heard a snippet of conversation.

"But what about Shippo Miroku? I promised Kagome we would take care of him"

Thinking quickly Inuyasha made a decision. Shippo would make a big distraction in anyone's life. Maybe a big enough one that his new life wouldn't be all about him and his unwanted wife. With Shippo around he could blend into the background and he could keep a little piece of Kagome with him.

"He will come with me." Inuyasha said confidently.

"Inuyasha?! No that's okay we told Kagome. It'll just be a little difficult to build a hut and get life started with him around, but it is manageable.' Miroku said hastily.

Shippo then noticed Inuyasha from outside and ran to him.

"Is Kagome back yet?" He asked bouncing.

"I told you yesterday she ain't comin' back!" Inuyasha snapped. Shippo's eyes filled with tears that he refused to let spill. "But you will be coming with me."

"What why?"

"You have been around me the most besides Kagome, so you should be more familiar around me." Inuyasha lied. He needed Shippo to go along with this, needed him to fill that little bit of void he could that Kagome had left.

One long conversation later Inuyasha was taking Shippo home.

* * *

Walking back from school was uneventful. Kagome had tried to keep Inuyasha off her mind all day without success. Eyes poised on the ground she got two blocks from her house before she noticed the flames. Running to the shrine she realised it was what was on fire. Smoke billowed from inside and her brother and grandfather were on the ground.

"Sota, what is going on?" Kagome screeched.

"I don't know but the fire started in your room."

'_The jewel...'_

Kagome ran into the house intent on saving her mother from the ever growing blaze. Instead she came face to face with Naraku.


	4. giving up

**I do not own Inuyasha :'( which is a major disappointment**

**Thankyou SilverDrops-6593**

* * *

Inuyasha would never admit it but he was nervous. '_It's just a stupid wedding why am I freaking out?'_. He tied the knot on his new black hakamas he had gotten especially for the occasion carefully. It bothered him that the ceremony in which he would take Kikyo for his wife was to take place in the field that the bone eaters well resided in.

Upon arriving Kaede busied him with preparation work. She did not approve of the wedding because she knew how much Inuyasha loved Kagome. Also she knew how much Kagome loved him, but with her 500 years in the future things were complicated. As village miko she had dutys as well.

A few hours later Inuyasha found himself immersed in a wedding he didn't want any part of. When Kikyo was supposed to arrive all he could feel was fear. When she came close all he wanted to do was run. Run to Kagome, run to his salvation, run to the well that was so close he could look across the open field and see it.

Inuyasha didn't want to hurt anymore. So he did the only thing he knew how. He got pissed. Anger flared from every cell of his body toward the well, toward Kagome. He hoped that somehow it would reach her and she would know how deeply her betrayal hurt. '_If this is what I have to feel for her to make the pain go away then so be it'_

Inuyasha fully intended to hate her for his own benefit. But as Kikyo leaned in to close the ceremony with a kiss his heart couldn't help but shatter.

* * *

**Hey guys im sorry that this chapter is really short but I have ALOT of homework today so ill post as soon as I can but for now I didn't want to leave you guys hangin.**


	5. things get worse

**I don't own Inuyasha but if I did this story would be much more famous**

**Thankyou Silverdrops I'm just trying to do right by you.**

* * *

"But...but you were dead we killed you!" Kagome screeched.

Naraku's face turned into what can only be defined as a evil smirk as he boasted, "there was never a body was there? I hide inside the jewel making it appear as though I had been purified. Clever huh?"

'Oh no what am I supposed to do Inuyasha isn't here?'

Naraku inspected the Shikon jewel which was slowly turning to a black colour ."Don't worry little miko I wont kill you yet. I plan to enjoy my time in this place and after I've had my fun I will come for you. The wait will make it all the better." Naraku turned on his heal and leaped out an open window, flames still clinging to his clothing.

Fear gripped Kagome's heart as everything she thought she had accomplished fled out the window. 'No I don't have time to panic Mama is in here somewhere'. Kagome ran carefully through the burning halls. She found her mother in a crumpled pile on her mother's bedroom floor.

"Mama!" Kagome cried but her mother didn't respond. 'Oh no.' Kagome rallied all her strength and carried her mother outside.

"Mom? whats wrong with her she's not talking." A panicked Sota screamed.

"We have to get her to the hospital." 'After that I can deal with Naraku.'

* * *

Inuyasha awoke slowly.'Damn sun waking me up this early.' With a pounding headache he staggered outside. 'One night of sake drinking was one night too many. I may never drink again.'

He was relieving himself behind a bush when a startling "Hey Dad," took him by surprise.

"Shippo how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? And quiet down would ya?" Inuyasha scolded.

"Well Kikyo said to call you that." Shippo said looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Yeah she also said call her mom so..." Inuyasha trailed off rubbing his jaw uncomfortably. Kikyo had mentioned this to the kit last night at the celebration. She thought he would be a nice replacement for the children she couldn't bare Inuyasha due to the fact that she was a member of the walking dead.

Shippo's face scrunched up in disgust."She will never be my mom Kagome is and I won't betray her."

"Don't you get it Shippo?"

"She isn't coming back, ever. Why can't you get that through your think skull runt?"

Shippo's eyes filled with tears at Inuyasha's stinging words. "She'll come back she loves us" he muttered.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled. "Kagome closed the well when she left. Even if shew wanted to, which she doesn't she can't come back. Now don't mention that bitch in front of me again!" Inuyasha's bellowed words made the tears in Shippo's eyes spill over in defeat.

Inuyasha headed toward the darkness of the hut, grabbing a bottle of fresh sake on his way in from a pile that had grown outside as housewarming gifts from last night.

'She still loves us, she will come back...won't she?' Shippo thought.

* * *

Kagome awoke in the hospital next to her mother's bed. Memories came flooding back to her and she gasped.

"It's okay sweetheart." Mama reassured gripping her hand.

"But the shrine, it's gone."

"So, I have heard."

"Mama where will we go?"

Patting Kagome's heard she replied, "It's not important right now darling okay? Let's just relax for now?"

After a while Grandpa and Sota returned from the hospital cafeteria. Sitting in the quiet room Kagome's thoughts began to drift. How was she going to defeat Naraku all alone? She would not have her friends to lean on this time.

With teary eyes she thought of Miroku, her dear advisor in anything she needed help with. Sango, her sister that she never had. Kaede, her mentor. Shippo, her son for all intensive purposes. Inuyasha...the lover she never got to hold.

Mamma caught on when the tears started to fall as to what was going on.

"It will all be fine dear." What Momma didn't know was that her words were a lie. everything would not be fine. It would not return to anywhere near fine. The world was going to fall to pieces and it was all on Naraku's shoulders.


	6. Shippo's temper

**I don't own Inuyasha but if I did his name would not be Inuyasha, it would probably Mr. Superawesomeness.**

**Thankyou to** **SilverDrops-6593 for your awesome idea.**

**This chapter has ****INTENTIONAL**** spelling mistakes. Inuyasha is a bit of a drinker so he slurs.**

* * *

At first nobody noticed the change. Naraku seamed to have never existed in Kagome's time. Quietly his incarnations took over the japanese governments from the smallest town mayor to the very top. They took over so easily because he made them look like the originals. Killing them off of course so they wouldn't cause problems. Things changed and most people didn't notice until Japan started the third world war.

The bomb hit the U.S.A on September,22, 2012. That fall brought war upon the world as countries gathered allies and weapons. All across the planet bombs dropped and people perished, this was why Kagome's Mama was wrong about it all being okay. For it all to be okay Naraku had to disappear.

The people of the world fell into a depression. Mothers turned against daughters. Brothers against brothers. Food was scarce and it you had it you had to defend it. To murder someone over a loaf of bread became the norm. Naraku's miasma had killed most of the wildlife and nature, it spread with the winds and fell from the sky as acid rain. In this world of chaos the Higurashi family was better off then most.

Mama huddled around the small fire that was almost in the center of the building they now called home. In the very center was the bone eaters well, which had become a constant reminder to Kagome of the life she had lost. It had been two years since she had come home. It felt like two years of being stranded on a deserted island.

'_I wonder what Inuyasha is doing. I hope he is happy with her.'_

"Kagome, dear have you checked the sutras lately?" Mama interrupted her thoughts to remind her about one of the few things she had to do these days. Sutras had been placed on ever bord of the wellhouse as the base for a barrier. From the outside the wellhouse could not be seen and anything inside it couldn't be heard.

"I'll do that now Mama." Kagome rose slowly and walked to each sutra pushing a little of her miko power into each one.

"Mama, it took some effort but I got some bread today." Sota said gruffly striding through the door. In the last two years Sota had changed a lot. In a fight with one of the many demons that lingered around, thanks to Naraku, Sota had shown true skill. It seamed spiritual powers had not gone to only one sibling. Kagome was slowly teaching him how to use these skills.

"Good we were getting low." Mama smiled the same smile she always had, but lately it didn't reach her eyes. Lines had formed in her face giving her the appearance of someone almost ten years older then herself.

Every day Sota set our to find food while Mama looked for berries and kept their little home tidy. Kagome, well Kagome wallowed in sorrow. Mama tried to make her feel useful with the sutras and simple tasks but what she mostly did was stare at the well.

_' Why won't you open?' _Kagome could feel the hum of the sacred power of the well call to her but she couldn't call back. It was like something was missing inside her that kept her from passing through.

She glanced at the well waiting for something, anything to happen. Maybe Miroku would though Sango's butt near the well and she would slap him so hard he fell in and popped out the other side. Maybe Sesshomaru would come out looking surprised and scared. What a sight that would be.

Maybe Inuyasha would make it through. _' No you can't think about that. It will never happen get over it!' _A silent tear ran down Kagome's face. She had done this for Inuyasha and she wouldn't regret it. At least that's what she told herself.

* * *

Water at a temperature of about two degrees celsius rained down upon him. Actually it was about one degree. That little fact didn't distract Inuyasha from the fall he had just taken out of a tree near the village.

"Oy' brat what tha fuck are ya doin'?" Inuyasha bellowed wiping the icy water from his face with his fire rat robe.

"Same thing I do every night, I wake you up from being passed out drunk. You yell at me. We go inside and eat supper with Kikyo. You go drinking again and I go play with Rin." Shippo said in a dull voice."I'm just finding more creative ways to do it. Wait till tomorrow." Shippo grinned an evil grin.

"Ya wait 'ill I beat ya for it termerow." Inuyasha slurred.

"Oh please you barely get off your butt anymore, let alone actually discipline me. If Kagome were here she would sit you to hell!"

"But she ain't ere is she? She lef, probly to go out with dat Hobo guy." Inuyasha answered flatly while admiring how the world was still spinning around him.

"Kagome would have never left to go out with a stupid boy from her school. Didn't you see Inuyasha Kagome loved you! She wanted you to be happy." Shippo pleaded for Inuyasha to understand, like he had so many times before. Shippo's heart beat fast as his temper flared.

"Don lie to me Shippo I know the truth, she never loved me! Couldn't love me 'cause ew could love a fuckin' hanyou right?"

"I guess you never really knew her than did you? Kagome loved you for you and you just couldn't choose could you? You had to keep running back to Kikyo all those times and it broke her heart. You didn't care though did you? You may think that Kagome left for a bunch of reasons but if it's for any reason but to keep you happy then it was because you pushed her away!"

The words rang though the village and forest. Every villager in every hut heard the exchange of words. Including the undead miko on the outskirts of the village.


	7. losing hope

**Inuyasha belongs to some very lucky person who unfortunately isn't me.**

**SilverDrops-6395 Thankyou for everything**

* * *

Kagome peered into the blackness around her at her sleeping family. 'I put myself through this every night why won't it work it's been two darn years?'

Kagome stood on the edge of the well wishing it would let her through. There was no hope in the wish, it was empty. Kagome pulled her powers together. 'It takes away from the barrier but only for a second. What can happen in a second?' With that thought Kagome jumped.

Hitting the bottom of the well was something that she had expected. She always hit the bottom but it still felt as if someone had stuck a knife in her chest. Slowly she climbed out with practised ease.

"Kags? What are you doing?" Whispered a voice in the darkness.

"Go to sleep okay, its nothing important." Kagome hissed back at her brother.

"Still trying huh? Do you feel the pull of it still?" Silence fell between them slowly and Sota broke it first.

"I don't. I think I never really believed it would open, even when you kept using it. It all seamed kinda surreal." Sota said almost to himself.

"Let's not talk about this okay?"

"Okay." He replied. "But have hope. Someday you'll get through, I know you will."

Kagome didn't reply. She listened to Sota climb back under his covers as tears slid down her cheeks.

'I don't want to hope. Hoping for something that will never happen hurts too much.'

* * *

"Shippo I know you are looking forward to it." Kikyo said with a grin while stirring stew in her hut.

"I've got a big plan for getting his attention tonight."SHippo laughed. Over the last year Shippo and Kikyo had come to an unspoken agreement. She wouldn't try to get him to be like a son and he would let her life be peaceful. The first year had been all pranks and tricks but it had slowly changed.

Running from the hut Shippo found a tree with a large hole in the trunk. In this tree he hid all of his secret treasures. He pulled out a (barely) alive fish, about 900 acorns, 37 feet of rope and what Kagome had once called a Jack In The Box.

This was where things got technical.

Inuyasha opened one eye just enough so that Shippo couldn't see. 'What the hell is that crazy kit doing?' He looked up in time to see Shippo glance down with a wicked grin.

"What exactly are you trying to do?"

The words startled Shippo so badly that he fell out of the tree Inuyasha was sitting at the base of. "Well...ummm...you see I was just ahhh..." He trailed off.

"Trying to find a more interesting way to get my attention? You won't be needing to do that anymore." Inuyasha said flatly getting up to walk back to his hut.

"But I come get you from an afternoon of drinking in this tree every day." Shippo didn't understand. Two years Kagome had been gone and two years Inuyasha had followed the same routine. Get up hung over, walk to a nearby village, exterminate an imaginary with Miroku's help, shrug off Miroku's advice, buy sake , sit under the god tree, drink himself stupid, Shippo would collect him, he would eat supper with Kikyo, try to jump through the well, then come back and pass out in some usually comical position.

Inuyasha knew Shippo was curious about what exactly had changed. "I need to get over all this. I've known since the day she left she would never come back."

"So you are gonna make Kikyo your mate?" Shippo said with innocent eyes.

"I might. It all depends on if after all this time she will forgive me for neglecting her." Slowly they walked back to the hut and for once Inuyasha didn't leave in the middle of the night to jump in the well.

* * *

Kikyo didn't like it but Inuyasha went to sit near the god tree. He hadn't meant to , he just wort of wound up there. He felt closer to Kagomme here. They had met right where he was standing.

Inuyasha reached out for the spot where the tree was scared due to the arrow that pierced his chest. His first memory of Kagome was here. His heart ached even after all this time.

_'Oh Kagome, I miss you so damn much.'_

* * *

Mama had let Kagome out of the wellhouse for some fresh air. She knew she shouldn't because outside the barrier Naraku could find her but she might go crazy if she didn't.

She sat under the god tree thinking about the first time she had touched Inuyasha's puppy ears. She reached out to touch the scar on the tree just as, unknowingly to her, Inuyasha did.

'Oh Inuyasha, I miss you.'

* * *

**Please review and tell me if my writing is getting corny lol. advice welcome at any time thanks :)**


	8. beads

**I don't own Inuyasha but if I did I would never stop smiling.**

**Thankyou SilverDrops-6395 :)**

**I'm REALLY sorry this update took so long but I had a family medical emergency. I hope you understand. :(**

* * *

Kikyo walked over to Shippo hesitantly. It was early morning, the sun had barely risen and both he and Inuyasha were still fast asleep.

"Shippo?" She whispered. Inuyasha's ears tweaked, somethign she hadn't seen him alert enough to do in a long time.

Shippo cracked his eyes one at a time. "Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I'm heading into the woods to collect some herbs for the village would you like to come along?"

Shippo thought her offer over carefully. It couldn't hurt. He got up quickly and left the hut headed for the forest so famously named after his, for all intensive purposes, adoptive father. While Shippo pondered this they wandered farther into the woods.

"Shippo, why do you hate me so?" Kikyo broke the silence.

Shippo stoped walking and she turned to look at him. He looked at her with eyes that looked much older then his ten years and stated very seriously, "I don't hate you Kikyo. I just don't need another mom."

"I...I guess I can understand that." She smiled in a bitter seet way and kept walking.

After that the morning passed in silence. Kikyo knew she couldn't be Shippo's mother. He had one already and she didn't expect him to accept her as one.

Shippo missed Kagome dearly. '_She has to come back she's my mom'_. With every day that passed he started to forget more about her. At first it was the exact shape of her face. Afew months later the sound of her laugh and a little after that, what it felt like when she held him. He felt guilty for forgetting these things, like he was betraying her memorie.

Eventually Shippo grew bored with picking herbs and asked to go play with Rin in the village. Kikyo remained in the forest, humming quietly to herself. She never heard Inuyasha walk up behind her.

"Need any help?" He asked quietly.

"If you could find any of these roots it would be apreachieated. She held up a root for him to knelt silently and began to pull at plants. Silence laced its fingers between them for a long time before Kikyo broke it.

"Why did you even bother Inuyasha?" Kikyo's cold voice echoed in his head.

"Bothered to do what? Am I picking the wrong roots?" Inuyasha asked, confusion causeing his brow to furrow.

"I know you would have ratherd Kagome. Why bother to marry me at all if you could never love me?" Kikyo stood and glared at him.

Inuyasha stood quietly pondering as the seconds turned into minuets. She wouldn't like the answer. He didn't want to be alone. As soon as Kagome had come into his life he realised he never wanted to be with Kikyo again but now that she was gone he couldn't be all alone.

"You just can't let her go can you? It's been two years Inuyasha!" Her voice began to rise. "You still wear those damn beads. Why? Think if she comes back she will accidently say sit and youll know shes here? I could have taken them off at any time but no you can't let go of your precious Kagome." Her words rang clear and true through the forest and in Inuyasha's ears.

With an agrivated grunt she turned on her heal to leave just like Kagome used to. The strings of his heart pulledand tightened. Kikyo was right. She was his last hope at happieness. Astrained happieness but happieness none the less.

"Take them off" Inuyasha wasn't quite sure he had actually decided to say this but it came out anyway.

"What?" Kikyo turned around surprised.

"She isn't coming back. My life is with you now. So take them off wench or i'll get Kaede to do it." Inuyasha spoke confidently.

Kikyo walked to him slowly, not sure if he would change his mind or not. She put her hands under his hair looking for the knot in the string. Looking into his eyes she gave the string a firm tug. The beads cascaded to the ground around them.

Inuyasha felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. '_I can finally move on.'_ With that thought the last embers of hope for Kagome's return died within him. Inuyasha's arms wound around Kikyo pulling her to him.

'_This is the first time Inuyasha has ever put his arms around me since we've been married.' _Thoughts that now they could live a normal life and have a normal marrige (as normal as a hanyou, dead priestess and adopted kit son can have) floated through her mind and she tightened thier embrace.


	9. things get wonky

**To my immense disappointment I do not own Inuyasha :'(**

**Thankyou SilverDrops!**

* * *

They knew eventually it would happen. Grandpa Higurashi lay on a pile of linens coughing while the family knelt around him.

"Dad is there anything I can do?" Mama quietly asked.

"I'll be fine dear it's just a bit of a cold." He broke into a coughing fit. Worry was eating away at Kagome's insides.

After a while he lapsed into sleep. Mama sat staring at him and holding his hands.

"I need you two to go into town and get medicine."

Sota looked up from his worn book. "Mama you know Kagome can't leave the barrier for too long. It'll go down and Naraku might find her."

"The doctor is too far away to send just you Sota. I know you can protect your sister." Mama said trying to sound strong.

"It's okay Sota, it isn't that far we can go." Kagome encouraged already donning her shoes.

"Be careful okay?" Mama let go of Grandpa's hands just long enough to hug them both. A few minuets later they were outside.

"Must be nice to be out of that barrier huh?" Sota asked her in a teasing voice.

Kagome breathed in the fresh air. "Yeah, it's great."

"Let's forget all this sadness for a while. Grandpa will be fine for a while. Let's go on an adventure. I'll take you around." Sota turned to her.

"I don't know Sota. Grandpa looked pretty bad..." Kagome worried her bottom lip.

"When was the last time you did something for you?" Without giving her time to answer he grabbed her hand and dashed off.

* * *

"Sango and Miroku are having a small celebration tonight for their anniversary. Would you like to go?" Kikyo asked hesitantly.

"Uhh...Well I guess we haven't been over in a while." Inuyasha Stammered.

"Can I go too?" Shippo crawled up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well of course you can Shippo." Kikyo smiled sweetly.

Grabbing Inuyasha's hand she lead him toward their friend's house where they were greeted warmly.

"Well we haven't seen you in a while." Sango hugged them.

"Yeah, we didn't think you would make it." Miroku smiled while burping their newborn.

The night passed quickly. Almost everyone from the original group was there. Sango, Miroku, their children Yuka and Kari, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara, even Kaede. Everyone tried to ignore the fact that Kagome's spot had been replaced by Kikyo.

After a lovely stew, which Sango labored over for quit a while. Laughs echoed as jokes were traded and drinks were passed around, which Inuyasha didn't partake in.

"Remember the time we wer out jewel hunting and Koga abducted Kagome and proclaimed her as his women?" Miroku mused.

"Yeah, then Inuyasha kicked all those bird demons butts!" Shippo proclaimed loudly.

"I remember when Kagome and I would go bath in the hot springs and catch Miroku peeping. Oh the beating we landed on him." Sango laughed outright at her own story.

"Man I sure do miss the child." Kaede smiled sadly.

"I miss Mama too." Shippo's eyes teared up.

The group continued to share storys about their adventures of a better time. Inuyasha was the only one to notice Kikyo get up and leave.

"I'll be right back." He muttered but nobody was listening. "Kikyo!" He jogged over too her through the darkened village.

"I don't belong here do I?" Tears silently streamed down her face at the proclamation.

"What do you mean Kiks? Of course you do you're my wife." He said trying to hold her.

She pulled away. "But not your mate right? I could never be your mate because that spot is reserved for true loves and I could never mean that much to you . Not with her in the way." She stomped a few feet away.

"Common Kikyo don't get all pissy." He walked after her.

"I know when I'm not wanted Inuyasha. Have Kaede annul the marriage on the grounds of non-consimation. Just more proof that you never did want me." She said coldly.

"But..."

"I'll be gone by morning." With that she was gone.

Now he really was all alone.

* * *

**What's up next? Nobody knows. Not even me...or do I? Duh Duh Duuuuhhhh**


	10. tragedy

**Inuyasha does not belong to me**

**Thankyou for all the genius ideas and support SilverDrops!**

* * *

Kagome wasn't quite sure how exactly how much time had passed but it had definitely been quite a few hours. Kagome and Sota were now walking toward the doctor's house where they were supposed to be. After leaving the wellhouse they had wandered around searching for some way to indulge in their freedom.

They had settled on a cool lake now far from town. Well where the town had once been. Hours had passed since their arrival at the lake and now the sun wasn't far from setting.

"You know Kagome it's gonna be okay we were only gone for a few hours." Sota broke the silence.

"I know, I know. We were supposed to be back a long time ago though.

They walked in silence after getting the medicine for Grandpa Higurashi. They walked slowly up the old shrine steps that were now crumbling away.

"Where were you two?" Mama's voice skreaked.

"Chill mom we were ju-" Sota stopped mid sentence. Something wasn't right. "Mama? We got the medicine."

"I asked you to do one simple thing! Kagome you know you can't be outside the barrier for long , yet here you are prancing all willy nilly up the stairs!"

For a few moments nobody said anything. Tears slid from Mama's eyes and it made Kagome's heart want to crumble.

"We're sorry Mama, we never meant to take so long." She apologised quietly.

"You were gone for so long and with everything going on here I was so worried."

"Everything here? Is he worse?"

Mama grabbed both their hands and pulled them into the well house. There lying next to the old wooden well was the blue skinned corpse of grandpa.

Kagome ran from the well house. She vomited into a nearby bush. In the privacy of Goshinboku she cried. Not knowing that near by eyes filled with hatred were watching her.

* * *

**Just wanted to let you all know that even though I don't reply to a lot of the reviews I do read them all and take EVERY one of them into consideration. Thankyou**


	11. contact

**I do not own Inuyasha. A very lucky company in Japan does :'(**

**Thankyou SilverDrops**

* * *

In the days following Grandpa's death Kagome and her family shed a lot of tears. Sota knew he should have made them go straight there and straight back, he felt responsible. Kagome ,on the other hand, knew this was all her fault, She should have never brought the Shikon Jewel back here. If she hadn't Grandpa would still be alive.

_'I'm sorry...'_ She thought while leaning against the Goshinboku. Thoughts flooded her about the feudal era. She should have stayed. How was everyone doing? She would like to think that Miroku and Sango settled down. That Shippo would have trained more. Most of all she thought about what it would have been like if she had stayed with Inuyasha. It could have worked if Kikyo hadn't been in the way.

Kagome reached her hand out and touched the scar on the tree. "Oh Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against the Goshinboku lazily as he watched Sesshomaru walk away with Shippo and Rin in tow. Surprisingly his brother would take him every so often so he could play with Rin. This left Inuyasha with no distraction from Kikyo leaving him.

He was just no good at any of this. Kikyo ended up hating him for loving another women, just as Kagome had. He wished desperately that she had stayed with him. He was destined to be lonely.

Inuyasha reached up and touched the place he had been bound to. The first time he laid eyes on Kagome he had been here.

"Oh Inuyasha." The familiar voice reached his ears and they twitched furiously.

"Kagome?" Had he finally been driven mad?

He heard a slight gasp. Realising it was coming from the Goshinboku he leaned in.

"Inu...Inuyasha is that you?" In the present Kagome's hand flew over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the sacred tree.

"Yeah Kags it's me."

"How are you- How are we?"

"I don't know anymore then you do right now just take it as a blessing." Inuyasha breathed.

"Oh Inuyasha I should have never left." Kagome sobbed.

"I...I miss you Kagome." Inuyasha voice cracked with emotion.

"I miss you too Inuyasha." Kagomes tears came as rivers.

"Should we check the well?"

Kagome raised her head slightly. "Yeah you go there and I'll try. If it doesn't work go back to the Goshinboku."

"Okay..."

* * *

She had talked to Inuyasha. It wasn't just a dream this time they had really spoken. He had missed her! She had to get back right now.

Kagome ran toward the well house only to hit something hard. She looked up and panic froze over her face.

"I knew I'd find you here." Sneared Naraku.

* * *

**Cliff hanger sorry :(**


	12. Comeback

**Sometimes I stay awake at night and think about how much it pains me that I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Thankyou SilverDrops you are great!**

* * *

Inuyasha's heart was pounding as her ran toward the well. Kagome had missed him! She wanted to come back after all this time. He ran until his muscles burned and his breath came in gasps, then he ran more.

_'She's comin home.' _He thought as he stopped at the well. Now to wait for her to come threw. If she could come through. Everything he had been thinking he wanted to say all this time welled up inside him.

He stood still as a statue waiting... and waiting and waiting. What was taking Kagome so long? Didn't she want to come back to him?

* * *

Kagomes heart pounded in her chest. He had finally come for her. Could she win this?

"You look shocked Miko. Didn't you think I was going to come back for you eventually? I need my revenge. You almost killed me, I had to take this time to recover and I am more powerful than ever." His words sent a chill down Kagome's spine. Momma and Sota came running out of the wellhouse then.

"Sis!" Sota stood looking ready. He brought up a barrior around himself, the most of one he could anyway. Kagome wished deep down in her bones that instead of wallowing in self pity she had trained her brother more.

Momma had brought her bow and arrows out threw them to Kagome. It had been so long since she had held a bow. She felt a wave of rememberence wash over her. Suddenly this was no different than it was in the feudal era. The goal was the same: Kill Naraku and save the Shikon Jewel.

She could see it faintly glowing in the crook between his neck and shoulder. So that was how he had repaired himself all this time. While inside the Shikon Jewel he had takin it's energy for his own. When she brought it to the future he had needed it to be healed. Now it all clicked into place. He was like Kohaku who would have died if not for Sesshomaru. The jewel had been that only thing keeping him alive if she could take that away from him he would fall.

"Do you really plan to fight me Miko? If you are to try you will die. Why not be by my side instead? I will only offer once." A tenticle slithered across the ground toward her.

"You wish!" She notched an arrow and filled it with her power.

"Rejection? Fine, the price you pay for it shall be high." An evil grin spread across his face. Another tenticle shot out almost faster then she could see. All she heard was a defining scream from behind her. She turned a second to late and only saw the damage. The tenticle had pierced through her mothers chest. Ariver of blood ran down her body to the ground. Her body went limp around that tenticle. Head thrown back, eyes wide and unseeing. Mouth distorted in a silent never ending scream.

Kagome fell to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes. Momma had been inocent it this. She had never done anything to anyone. Her dear momma was gone. She would never hear her soft voice, or see the light shine in her eyes again. Sorrow wieghed her body down. Naraku had nothing against Momma, no vendetta, no payback. She had never seen him, she couldn't because she couldn't pass through the well into Inuyasha's time. Inuyasha...She had to get back.

"And so little Miko, I will take evrything that ever meant anything to you." Naraku's words filled her with rage. A burning rage that couldn't be stopped.

She stood slowly and diliberately. "You'll die for what you did to Momma!" She hollered. If she could get threw the well she could get help. Inuyasha would be waiting for her. She nodded stealthily at Sota toward the well. He seamed to understand threw his shock. He scooped Momma's corpse into his arms and ran toward the wellhouse. Kagome shot arrows behind her toward Naraku, some of them grazing him as he follwed her.

_'Common follow me toward your death.'_


	13. final battle?

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Thankyou SilverDrops**

* * *

Plans formed in Kagome's mind as she ran toward the well. 'I have to make it back to Inuyasha.' A new hope swelled in her heart. A hope she hadn't felt in the years since her departure from the feudal era.

"Sota grab my hand." She yelled grasping her brother by the arm while the other wrapped around the corpse of her mother. Taking a deep breath she jumped and in her whole heart she believed she would make it to the other side. The well exploded with blue light around her, but not before Naraku could grab ahold of her.

Landing firmly on the ground 500 years in the past Kagome was overjoyed. Until she remembered why she was here. Quickly she scaled the vines to the edge of the well.

"Inuyasha! Sota's at the bottom of the well quick!" Without hesitation Inuyasha leapt down the well bringing Sota and Mamma back up before the light could swallow them.

"What the fuc-" Inuyasha's words were cut off by tentacles slithering over the side of the well. Before he could turn Naraku stood waiting and ready to fight. This could be the last battle, everything could end here. Kagome, Sota and Inuyasha exchanged a nod. This would end here.

Sota ran forward and through what little amount of sutras he carried on him at Naraku. Naraku batted them away."Do you really think you can concur me that easily? I'm a little offended."

"Windscar!" Yellow lightning tore up the ground Naraku was standing on. It was enough to jar him and that was all Kagome needed. She took aim at the hand Naraku held the Shikon Jewel in.

"Hit the mark." She whispered. With an outraged yelp the jewel rolled to Kagome's feet.

* * *

The battle raged on. Attacks were thrown, defences went up, hearts beat fast and screams of pain were heard. But the pivotal moment was Sota's last. Sota being held up by was screaming to Kagome, "No sis, let him kill me don't trade the jewel for me." Sota's face showed nothing but currage as the words toppled out of his mouth.

"If that is really what you wish." Naraku sneered his knife slicing the delicate skin under Sota's chin. Naraku dropped Sota like he was infected with deisease.

'No.'

Kagome ran for her brother. Dropping to her knees she gathered him into her caring that she was being soaked in blood. Not noticing the jewel slip out of her pocket.

"Sota? Sota no don't leave me! Don't you die on me Sota!" She plead to him.

"Hey sis? I just want you to know, no matter what I'm glad I'm glad I got to finally fight along side you like I wanted to when I was little." Sota's words sounded too much like a last sentiment to her.

"No, No Sota listen to me. You are going to live okay? Kaede can fix this, okay? Your gonna be okay!" Tears streamed down Kagome's face and out of her heart.

"I'll tell mom you say love you." A grin graced his lips as Sota drew his last breath.

'Sota?' A million childhood memories flashed through her mind. All the times she had been too busy to play or called him annoying flashed before her and she wanted to take all those times back and redo them. Take that little extra time just to be there with him and not holding him lifeless in her arms.

Kagome's head drew up at the sound of Inuyasha's growl. He swung his sword at Naraku who easily dodged. Kagome took this time to look over the battlefield. The ground was scarred and scorched. The detail that stuck out the most was that next to an over turned tree lay Momma's abandonned body. Summoning all the strength she could Kagome stood with Sota's corpse in her arms. Slowly she staggered over to where Momma lay and set him down.

"I promise you I'll be back to give you a proper buriel." A single tear slid down Kagome's cheak as she kissed Momma and Sota's foreheads.

A new rage filled Kagome. One that burned her very soul. She turned slowly.

"You bastard."


	14. death

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**THankyou Silverdrops**

* * *

Kagome's words rang loudly through the clearing. Rage overcame her and she shook with it. Her miko powers swirled around her light a bright pink tornado. The winds started to swirl with it and thunder boomed as rain started to pour at her disruption of the enviroment.

"You will pay." As soon as the words were spat out she was running. Electricity seamed to be coming from within her very being in the form of lightning it sprang forth. As she ran thought of her family surged through her mind.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as her display of power and he stared in awe.

Fear was showing blatantly in Naraku's eyes. In a last attempt to save himself he absorbed the Shikon jewel into his chest. Kagome was nearing. Feeling confident he raised a few tentacles to defend himself. They were instantly purified. Her power was scorching him. He raised his arms for protection but she flung them apart.

Kagome's rage and sorrow bubbles over as she shoved her hand through his chest lighting struck him. Blood poured from his mouth ike a fountain.

"And this is what it feels like to have everything you have ever loved taken from you." With a sharp pull she ripped his heart from his chest still beating. She pulled the Shikon jewel from it. She watched his soul be devoured into hell as his body disintegrated.

The air seamed to still and the rain stopped. It was eerily calm.

"We did it..." Inuyasha's voice whispered.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY that this chapter is so short. I only had a little time. Was planning on having a Christmas present chapter to put on for you dedicated fans but the holidays were SUPER busy. I'll update soon I promise**


	15. aftermath

**Some other lucky bastard owns Inuyasha**

**Silverdrops. YOU ARE EPIC...that is all everyone now continue**

* * *

Inuyasha was stunned. Had this all really happened? Kagome turned to him slowly. He hadn't seen her in so long. Her hair was longer, falling in inky blackness around her waist. Her eyes shone with emotion an emotion he realised that was directed at him. Could that be...love?

She threw her arms around him and sobbed. For a long moment he was too shocked to do much of anything. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Oh how he had missed that scent.

Inuyasha's ear swiveled to hear a sound but he tried to ignore it. He was enjoying where he was right now.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice echoed.

"Sango!" Kagome bolted out of his arms and into Sango's. "Oh how I've missed you all." She hugged Miroku and Sango while Inuyasha told them the story of what had happened. It all seamed so surreal.

"Who are these two?" She said Kindly to Sango while looking at her children.

"Yuka" she gestured to a small girl with eyes like her Miroku's, "and Kari." she ran her hand through a slightly smaller girls hair.

* * *

Sango and Miroku rushed her to Kaede's hut where they knew Shippo would be, forgetting all about the fact that she had been holding Inuyasha when they arrived.

She stood shocked. The boy standing before her was unchanged from when she had last saw him except the look of sadness in his eyes.

"Shippo?" She called quietly.

"Mama!" He bounded into her arms so quickly she was knocked flat but she didn't mind. Tears streamed down her face as happiness flooded her. Her son was okay. After not seeing him for so long he was okay and she could see him everyday after that.

"Ye are back child?" Kaede asked.

The next half hour consisted of Kagome being passed around to embrace everyone. Over and over again they hugged her. Each time they would pry her away from Inuyasha after a few seconds.

They then sat to talk about what had come to pass. Miroku discreetly stepped out to ask the villagers to prepare the bodies or her family for a service the next morning.

Kagome explained what had happened on her side of the well and Inuyasha on his. "I guess hope opened the well back up." She said softly while looking at Inuyasha. They held each others gaze for a long time and a lecherous gaze spread across Miroku's lips.

"We should all head home and get some rest tomorrow will be a long day." Miroku said.

After a long round of hugs Kagome gathered Shippo into her arms. He had fallen asleep around the same time as the other children whom Songo and Miroku were now carrying home.

"Do you ah, wanna stay with me?" Inuyasha said nervously, his heart hammering in her chest.

"Yeah." Kagome replied quietly. She hadn't been able to be alone with Inuyasha yet, or to say any of the things that she so dearly wanted to say to him. Wheather she was rejected or not she had to get it out.

"Inuyasha..."

"We can talk in a few minuets Kagome, lets put the runt to bed."

They turned the corner and walked a ways before entering a decent sized hut. Inuyasha silently lead the way to Shippo's room. She tucked him in and quietly exited the room.

Now she would have her chance to talk to Inuyasha. She stole herself and thought of what she would say. Would he reject her? Where was Kikyo?

She turned to speak but never got the chance. In a heartbeat his lips were on her, kissing her hungrily. Kagome's heart stuttered then went into overdrive. His arms wound themselves around her body and pulled her closer. He pulled away long enough to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Kagome. I always have."

* * *

**Epic? bad? let me know and review!**


	16. confessions

Kagome thought her heart was going to beat so hard it would fall from her chest. _'Inuyasha loves me? Oh I've wanted to hear those words for so long.'_ Her efforts to pull Inuyasha closer to her doubled. Inuyasha ran a clawed hard through her raven hair.

'_Finally I've told her what I've wanted to for years.'_

Kagome found herself pushed up against the wall. The longing they had both dealt with for so long was drowning in fulfilment until a thought came into Kagome's head.

" Kikyo..." She pulled herself far enough away to gaze at him as she said it.

"She's gone." Inuyasha stated and leaned in for another kiss. Kagome unwound herself from him and took a few steps away.

"What do you mean gone? She left so you think it's okay to just kiss me till she gets back?" Hurt welled inside her as she said the words she never wanted to say. She didn't want to break their kiss but she couldn't let him betray what she had assumed was his mate.

"No you don't understand."

"Yes I do." She answered quietly. "I left so you could be with the one you love. I won't ruin it now." She turned slowly to leave.

Inuyasha caught her arm. "Don't you see Kagome. I never wanted to be with her. I fell in love with you, long ago. I just never got to tell you until now and I wanted to, needed to, before you left but you never gave me the chance."

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. "You can't mean that..." she whispered. "You loved her first."

"But I love you more. I never took Kikyo for a mate because every time I looked at her I wished she was you." Inuyasha dropped to his knees in front of her. "I need you Kagome. I need you more then anyone else on this Earth could ever need you. I need you to love me...because I love you."

Kagome fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him sobbing. "Oh Inuyasha. So long I've wanted you to say that. I love you too"

* * *

Shippo awoke to bright sunshine. Remembering that his mother was back he ran out of his room and into Inuyasha's. Where he was leaning up against the far wall with Kagome tightly enveloped in his arms. He ran and pounced squeezing himself in between the two.

"Momma!" Kagome's eyes opened as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Oh, Baby I miss you so much." She held him to her chest and stroked his hair."

"I wasn't aware this had become a party runt." Inuyasha grumbled. He would never like mornings, ever.

Kagome slid to lean against the wall beside Inuyasha to lean against him.

"Hey runt, why don't you go to Kaede's and see if she has a couple ingredients for stew."

Shippo bounced off without another word.

Inuyasha turned to bury his nose in Kagome's hair. Once again taking in her scent. "Did you sleep well?" He murmured.

"Mhmm." Kagome nodded completely content.

"I know today is going to be a hard day but I'll be here for you okay?" Inuyasha reassured her.

Kagome remembered that today was the day her family was to be buried. She hugged herself closer to Inuyasha. He slid his arms around her as a single tear slid down her cheeks. She knew today it would not be the only one.

* * *

**Inuyasha is not owned by me.**

**SilverDrops came up with this idea!**


	17. Questions, answers and THE END

Kagome walked slowly holding onto Inuyasha's hand. Burying her family had been difficult. Her eyes were swollen and red. She held Shippo close to her chest.

"Hey Shippo why don't you head off to Kaede's for a while?" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

Shippo gave his mother one last cuddle and scurried off without a word. He knew what Inuyasha wanted to talk to Kagome about.

They walked slowly along the edge of the field. When they came to a fork in the road, one going to a path one to the village, Kagome turned to the village.

"Why don't we go for a walk down this path?" Inuyasha questioned sounding nervous.

"Umm okay I guess..." Kagome said a bit confused. She didn"t know why Inuyasha seamed so nervous but she trusted him. They walked far into the forest.

"So, umm..." Inuyasha scratched behind his ear. "Nice weather today huh?" He really was trying to make small talk.

"Did you really bring me into the woods to talk about the weather?" Kagome said stopping and sitting on a nearby fallen tree.

"Well no." _'Common man get to the point.' _He thought to himself. It was now or never. He needed to know her answer he just had to know.

"Kagome, do you plan on going back to your time?" He held his breath.

She looked away with tears in her eyes. "No. There is nothing left for me there now that my family is gone. I'll probably stay here, with you. If that would be okay?" She asked hesitantly. She knew he loved her but would he want her to live with him?

"Kagome I want you to stay with me. Actually I have a question for you. You don't have to answer me right now, you can think about it. Would you consider-"

"Kagome!" Sango's voice interrupted him. She ran up the hill children in tow.

_'For fuck sakes again?'_

"We are having a big dinner for the celebration of having you back come on." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged her away. Inuyasha barely had time to stand before Kagome grabbed a fistful of his haori and pulled him along.

* * *

The celebration for Kagome's return had lasted hours. Finally she had decided it was time to go home and out Shippo to bed. Which she was currently doing while he sat in front of the fire and wondered how the hell he was supposed to ask her. This was the most important thing he had even said. Had ever thought about doing If he messed this up now his life would be worthless. He wouldn't be able to go on.

"What cha thinking about?" Her soft voice drifted toward him. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard her come sit next to him. What could he do? He wasn't ready.

"Be my mate!" The words bubbled out before he could restrain them.

"What?" She was shocked. Was he really asking her this? If so then what exactly was he asking her?

He couldn't back out now the question was already out there. "It...It's like being husband and wife for humans. I would mark you and you would live just as long as me. You'd be mine...forever. I know this is sudden but-"

Kagome's lips crushed his with a ferocity he had never felt. "Yes! Yes, I'll be your mate."

A grin a mile long spread across Inuyasha's lips. He would finally have her. He would have her heart and soul.

Forever, and ever.

**THE END**

**WHO'S UP FOR A SEQUEL? MAYBE ONE WITH LITTLE INU/LAG PUPPIES?**

**Please review with thoughts, opinions, ideas, naked pictures...Just Kidding about that last one! **

**PLEASE THANK THE WONDERFUL SilverDrops-6593 WHO CAME UP WITH THE PLOT WITH THE STORY**

**Silver, without you there would be no story and I wanna thank you for the great ideas and input and most of all for your encouragement because this story would be nothing without you! :D**


End file.
